


Valentine's Day gifts

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Lingerie, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Chocolate & lingerie on Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't post yesterday so here's my V-Day fic

John's gift to Sherlock on Valentine's Day was a large box of chocolates. He was determined there wouldn't be a repeat of last year's gorgeing and belly ache.

Sherlock's gift to John was six foot of sexy, pale skinned, lanky detective wearing a thong with a large red bow centered abovea plush bum. He was determined there would be a repeat of last year's feel better after the belly ache sex. 

                                             

They each looked at their gift and decided to share. The thong ended up on the floor,  after being closely admired,the chocolate ended up everwhere; some was actually eaten, and the two of them spent the next day sleeping after an all night sugar induced sex spree.


End file.
